


Lily Potter and the Marauders' Map

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Lily is crushed when she isn't asked to be a prefect.





	Lily Potter and the Marauders' Map

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“How is she?” Harry asked when he came home from work.

Ginny looked troubled.

“Still locked in her room,” she said. “I left a lunch tray outside the door, but she hasn’t touched it. If only she hadn’t counted on it so much!”

“The lunch tray or being a prefect?” Harry chuckled.

“Not funny,” Ginny retorted. “James was a prefect and Head Boy. Al’s the Quidditch captain. I can understand how left out Lily feels.”

“It’s part of growing up, Ginny. She won’t always get what she wants. She has to learn how to take hard knocks and get back up again,” Harry pointed out.

“Dinner’s in half an hour. See if you can persuade her to come down.”

Harry went into his study and rummaged through the desk. Finding what he sought, he went upstairs to Lily’s bedroom. When he called to her, she unlocked the door. 

“Feeling better?” he asked kindly. 

“Not really,” Lily shrugged. 

It was a bad sign that she was still in her pajamas. 

“Your mother wants you downstairs for dinner. See if you can find something to wear besides pajamas,” Harry said. 

“I’m not hungry. If you’ve come to give me the hard-knocks lecture, save it,” Lily grumbled.

“Actually, I came to give you this,” Harry said, handing her a piece of blank parchment. 

Lily gasped when she realized what it was.

“The Marauders' Map!” she exclaimed. “You took it away from James when he was a second-year, after he put green dye in the teachers’ soap dispenser.”

“He shouldn’t have nicked it from my desk in the first place. I know it won’t make up for not getting to be a prefect, but--.“

"Are you _kidding?_ Al is dying to have it,” Lily interrupted, reverently touching the well-worn parchment. Harry found her awe-struck look amusing. 

“It isn’t to be misused,” he warned her. “That’s why I took it away from James. Do you know the story of how I came to have it?”

Lily did, but she wanted to hear it again. 

“Fred and George gave it to me during my third year. They only meant to help me get to Hogsmeade, since I didn’t have a signed permission slip. Eventually, the map was like a posthumous gift from my father, at a time of need.  I think he would want you to have it now.”

“Thank you,” Lily smiled, hugging him. “I’ll consider it a loan.”

“Bring the tray when you come down. Your mother shouldn’t have to fetch and carry for you,” Harry added.

Lily carefully placed the map in her bedside drawer. She couldn’t open it until she was back at Hogwarts, but she looked forward to taunting Al at dinner.


End file.
